


In The End

by whomii2



Series: POI crossovers [35]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Episode: s05e13 Return 0, Gen, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a clear day John sees forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End

John looked up at the sun shining in a clear blue sky and thought how fitting. It would end as it began.

The sun had been shining just like this when he had been away with Jessica on a romantic getaway. They had laughed and made love and planned how they would spend the rest of their lives together. And everything seemed so right, so perfect.

Then the television, and a vision of New York and a clear blue sky, but that perfect image was marred by smoke and horror and the beginning of the end of their dream.

His life was changed forever on that day. He turned away from Jessica and their dreams and set off on a new course. But all his subsequent choices seemed to lead him on a downward spiral into darkness. He thought that there was nothing left for him but blackness and despair. Until Harold crossed his path, bringing with him light and hope. 

It had been a tumultuous road since then, with a few dips back into the darkness, but overall it had been well worth the effort.

A new connection with Finch. A new purpose. He failed to save Jessica, but he could still save others. And finally he could save Harold. The person who had given him his second chance. He hadn't liked the man he had become working for the CIA, but he could face his end now content with the man he had changed into: someone who had made a difference in big ways and small. Someone willing to die for a friend. Someone with a friend worth dying for.

His strength fading, he heard a roar and then blinding brightness filled his sight.

_“You were wrong John”_

Reese blinked, trying to figure out what was going on. He was on an empty road that stretched off into the distance. The sky was filled with stormy gray clouds, some of which shrouded the peaks of far-off mountains. 

John looked around for the person who had spoken to him. He was surprised to see a young girl with pale skin and messy black hair, which matched her black clothes and makeup. The only color on her was a shining silver ankh necklace. The girl was also wearing a broad smile, which wasn't the look Reese was used to associating with goths.

_“Everyone dies alone. Isn't that what you used to say? Its not true. No one does. Because I am always there.”_

As John tried to grasp the implications she winked at him.

_“You've been courting me for a long time John. It wasn't really necessary...we were always destined to meet.”_

“Harold. My friends....”

_“I'll see to them too. But not just yet. All roads lead to me and I come for everyone in the end. But while you wait for them I think there are some others who would like to see you again...”_

And she took him by the hand to lead him onward


End file.
